dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocket
Rocket is a juvenile Brachiosaurus, who appears in Dinosaur Island Revival. History Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 Old Friends Rocket first appeared in Dinosaur Island Revival Ep.1 Old friends, and he is seen at a large Sauropod nesting site with his brother. They have awoken into a world of horror. There eggs hatched a week after the others, as there eggs rolled out of the nest into a bush. He then comes across a skeleton of an Apatosaurus, its body picked by a group of Compsognathus. Rocket realizes surviving will be much harder than he thought. They then turn a corner and see a hatchling Apatosaurus being attacked by an Anhanguera. The helpless hatchling struggling in a tar pit. However he doesn't realise until its too late, a Hatzegopteryx has taken his brother. Only a minute out of the egg, his brother is already dead, and the Hatzegopteryx decides to finish Rocket off. However Rocket manages to escape, and he manages to hide in a bush. However, his troubles are not over yet. He is picked up by a Pteranodon by the neck, and it begins to fly away from the site. However a Quetzalcoatlus knocks the Pterandon out of the sky, with Rocket barely surviving. The Quetzalcoatlus shrieks at Rocket, and he instinctively runs off. After hours of running, he assumes he is safe for now. He is safe, for now. Clash Rocket then appears in Ep.3, seen grazing on the plains, however he is being stalked by a Guanlong. It leaps at him, however it trips over and he barely escapes. He then spots the large ceratopsian herd, and he attempts to join it, however he is driven off by Riggly. He must continue alone. Back Track He is then seen in episode five scavenging the dirt for plants when he comes across behemoth, a fully grown brachiosaurus. He copies everything the Behemoth does in order to be a successful adult himself. The two eventually go off together. They then stumble across an Allosaurus who attacks Behemoth, he almost kills him but rocket distracts him and then behemoth gets up and knocks the Allosaurus into the trees killing him, and the pair then go off together. The Fall Rocket then appears in Ep.8, where he and Behemoth accidentally frighten Drax. Rocket looks up at Drax, and he looks down on him. Wondering how something so small could be that loud. It was Behemoth however, and due to Drax needing safety, he joins Behemoth and Rocket, and they begin their migration to the North. Lost And Found Rocket and Behemoth are spotted at a nearby meadow, with a newly formed sauropod herd. They have migrated from the south to the north, to the south again, as they eat everything in their part, however the Tyrannosaur family has been watching the herd for sometime. However the two Tyrannosaurs are quickly spotted by Rocket. He attempts to warn Behemoth, but it is already too late. Behemoth is attacked by Sabre and Junior, and Rocket watches the battle of titans. Luckily for Behemoth, the Tyrannosaur family break off their attack, and Rocket and the rest of the herd begin to stampede away. The Red Feast Rocket and the rest of the sauropod herd appear in the next episode clearly slowed down, the reason is because the herd leader Behemoth, was severely wounded by the Tyrannosaur pack and he now has an infection, and because of this, the herds progress to move has been greatly slowed, if the herd needs to, they could potentially leave Behemoth behind. A Happy Ending Rocket and the sauropod herd continue to follow their dying leader, going slow as to not leave him behind. Eventually, Behemoth collapses. The herd gathers around him, but they all know he is beyond saving. Drax leads the rest of the herd away, and he becomes the new leader of the herd. Season 2 Brawl It is revealed he has now grown and is still staying with his herd Ash and Bones Rocket thinks he is old enough to mate and start a family of his own. Appearances * DI Revival Season 1 Ep1: Old Friends * DI Revival Season 1 Ep3: Clash * DI Revival Season 1 Ep5: Back Track * DI Revival Season 1 Ep8: The Fall * DI Revival Season 1 Ep11: Lost and Found * DI Revival Season 1 Ep12: The Red Feast * DI Revival Season 1 Ep13: A Happy Ending * DI Revival Season 2 Ep 4: Brawl * DI Revival Season 2 Ep 8: Ash and Bones Character and Personality (TBA) Relations (TBA) Community Perspective (TBA) Gallery (TBA) Trivia (TBA) Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:DI Revival Characters